Wren Kingston
Dokter Wren Kingston '(officieel Wren Kim - zie kanttekeningen) is een mysterieuze dokter in het Rosewood Community Hospital, en een vrijwilliger op Radley Sanitarium. Hij was verloofd met Melissa Hastings en zoende zowel Spencer als Hanna. Wren duikt altijd op als Spencer hem nodig heeft - en ook kort bij Hanna. Hij leeft op dit moment in Europa met Melissa. Wren's personage wordt gespeeld door Julian Morris. Biografie Wren is een Britse arts - en een echte charmeur. Hij heeft gestudeerd aan Oxford (The Jenna Thing, Spencer noemt hem "Mr. Oxford", en gezien het feit dat hij uit Engeland komt, zou het inderdaad kunnen dat hij voorafgaand aan dat hij arts werd in de serie, gestudeerd heeft aan Oxford College). Wren is aan het begin van de serie verloofd met Melissa Hastings, totdat zij de verloving verbreekt omdat ze hem ziet zoenen met Spencer. Aan deze zoen is al veel geflirt - van beide kanten - vooraf gegaan. Wren gaat terug naar zijn apartement en werkt in het Rosewood Community Hospital. Hij is onder andere te zien als Emily en Toby in het ziekenhuis liggen. Wren is altijd in de buurt als iemand hulp nodig heeft - vooral bij Spencer. Als ze het uitmaakt met Toby, is Wren de eerste die haar ziet (en zoent). Hij helpt daarnaast Melissa aan medicatie voor Ian, nadat hij ernstig gewond is na het incident in de klokkentoren van de kerk (For Whom the Bell Tolls). Als Hanna problemen heeft met Caleb, zoent hij haar ook. Wren is ook vrijwilliger op Radley Sanitarium. Verhaallijn Wren |-|Seizoen 1= 'Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Wren voor het eerst buiten de schuur, die Spencer in de zomer helemaal gerenoveerd heeft om er haar junior year in te wonen. Wren en Melissa zijn verloofd en Spencer's ouders hebben beloofd aan Melissa en Wren dat zij in de schuur mogen wonen terwijl ze het appartement van Melissa in de stad verbouwen. Spencer is aangeslagen hierover en Wren voelt duidelijk met haar mee. thumb|leftLater ziet Spencer Wren buiten roken en is ze sarcastisch over dat hij beter zou moeten weten als een geneeskunde-student. Ze raadt het goed dat Melissa niet weet dat Wren rookt. Ze flirten een beetje met elkaar, waarbij Wren de volgende dag zelfs zover gaat dat hij Spencer een massage geeft terwijl ze in haar bikini in de keuken staat en klaagt over spierpijn. De twee laten elkaar meteen los wanneer Melissa binnenkomt. Spencer flirt terug door te zeggen dat Wren de eerste vriend van Melissa is die ze aardig vindt. thumb|leftSpencer en Wren zijn samen in de keuken, terwijl Spencer alleen een bikini aan heeft en een handdoek over haar schouder draagt. Wren is net in de jacuzzi geweest en merkt op dat Spencer gestrest lijkt. Spencer legt uit dat ze een zware hockey training heeft gehad en het blijkt dat ze allebei van sport houden. Wren geeft haar een massage, maar stopt direct als Melissa binnenkomt. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftWren, Melissa, Spencer en Peter Hastings gaan uiteten. Spencer bestelt een wodka-soda, maar Melissa zegt tegen de ober dat Spencer een grap maakt. Peter en Melissa bestellen hetzelfde drankje, maar Wren bestelt iets anders; hij bestelt een wodka-soda en laat Spencer heel discreet een slokje ervan drinken als Peter en Melissa niet kijken. Tijdens het diner wordt er besproken welke dingen Peter en Melissa bereikt hebben - een spel waarbij iedereen het grootste wat hij of zij bereikt heeft moet vertellen. Wren is ook vrij sceptisch over de gedrevenheid van de Hastings familie en hij grapt dat het beste wat hij bereikt heeft vandaag is dat hij een geweldige parkeerplaats had. Melissa vindt dit niet grappig, maar Spencer wel. Wren komt binnen als Spencer huiswerk aan het maken is op haar kamer. Ze hebben het over hoe gefocust de Hastings familie is op het bereiken van bepaalde dingen, en dat ze weinig vrijheden heeft en veel moet. Wren voelt duidelijk met haar mee. Ze maken wat grappen en Wren biedt haar nog een massage aan. Uiteindelijk zoenen de twee en op dat moment komt Melissa over de gang gelopen. Ze ziet de zoen van Wren en Spencer via de spiegel. thumb|leftDe volgende ochtend wordt Spencer wakker en hoort ze gestommel. Melissa heeft Wren uit de schuur gezet en hij loopt met zijn dozen door de achtertuin. '''To Kill a Mocking Girl Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 21/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? |-|Seizoen 2= *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *Save The Date *Over My Dead Body *The Blonde Leading the Blind *Breaking the Code *Eye of the Beholder |-|Seizoen 3= *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Birds of a Feather *Stolen Kisses *What Lies Beneath *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *I'm Your Puppet |-|Seizoen 4= *The Mirror Has Three Faces Vriendschappen *'SPENCER:' ... *'HANNA: '... *'EMILY:' ... *'LISA:' ... Relaties MELISSA HASTINGS: waren verloofd. Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor Pilot Einde: The Jenna Thing Reden: Melissa zag Wren terwijl hij zoende met haar zus, Spencer Hastings. thumb SPENCER HASTINGS: hebben gezoend. Eerste zoen: The Jenna Thing HANNA MARIN: hebben gezoend. Eerste zoen: Stolen Kisses Geheimen *Pilot »» Wren flirt met Spencer Hastings, de zus van zijn verloofde (Melissa Hastings). Dit geheim komt '''wel' uit.'' *The Jenna Thing »» Wren zoent met Spencer Hastings terwijl hij nog altijd verloofd is met Melissa Hastings. Dit geheim wordt '''wel '''onthuld. '' Trivia *Wren wordt gespeeld door de Britse acteur Julian Morris. *Wren en Ian Thomas hebben overeenkomsten: ze hebben beide een relatie met Melissa, maar gaan vreemd met haar zus Spencer. Ze voelen zich ook beiden aangetrokken tot meisjes die nog op de middelbare school zitten, ook al zijn ze zelf al van de middelbare school af en Wren heeft zelfs zijn universitaire opleiding tot arts al afgerond. Ian voelde zich aangetrokken tot zowel Spencer als Alison en Wren tot Spencer en Hanna. Voor zover we weten hebben Ian en Wren verder geen connectie samen. *Wren had gevoelens voor twee van de vier Liars: Hanna en Spencer. *In The Blond Leading the Blind introduceert Wren zichzelf als Dr. Kingston. Het karakter in het boek is half Koreaans. Julian Morris is dit niet en daarom is Kingston een naam die beter past, ondanks het feit dat Wren zichzelf Kim noemde in het verleden. *Wren heeft in geen enkele season finale gespeeld. *Wren was de anonieme tip in The Mirror Has Three Faces, waardoor Ashley Marin haar advocaat verloor (Veronica Hastings). *Hij woont op dit moment bij Melissa om (nog) onbekende redenen. Is Wren A? *Er zijn veel fans die betwijfelen of Wren wel de arts is als wie hij zich altijd voordoet, en hieronder kun je enkele redenen lezen waarom mensen denken dat hij A of in ieder geval een lid van het A-team zou kunnen zijn. *I. Marlene King heeft gezegd dat "A" in de Pilot aflevering al te zien is en Wren is in ieder geval een personage dat in de Pilot al in beeld komt. *Het is erg opvallend dat Wren altijd in de buurt is als de Liars - en dan vooral Spencer of Hanna - in de problemen zit, om hen te helpen. Hoe weet hij dat de Liars precies dan in de problemen zitten, of is het echt toeval? *Board Shorts is een 'personage' in het dagboek van Ali en we denken dat het Ezra is - maar tegelijkertijd draagt Wren al board shorts (een zwembroek) in de Pilot aflevering. *Wren valt op jongere meisjes en lijkt er geen enkel probleem mee te hebben om Melissa te dumpen door met Spencer te zoenen, en steeds bij Spencer terug te blijven komen in de hoop op een relatie. Kende hij Spencer dan al voordat hij een relatie kreeg met Melissa? *Wren kan goed masseren, en in Touched By an A-ngel krijgt Emily een massage van "A". Ze merkt echter helemaal niet dat de massage die ze kreeg niet van een professional was... *Als er een gesprek over "A" gaat met Alison, zegt Alison dat ze verbaasd is dat Spencer nog niet erachter is wie "A" is, en dat alle Liars "A" overal zien - ook Alison. Hiermee kan ze doelen op dat Spencer zo intelligent is en ze daarom verbaasd is dat Spencer er nog niet achter is, maar ze kan ook doelen op Wren - of een ander persoon die veel in Spencer's leven voorkomt. *We zien Wren nooit met zijn eigen vrienden of mensen van zijn leeftijd - als hij er is, is hij enkel bezig met de Liars. *We weten nauwelijks iets van Wrens achtergrond. We weten dat hij uit Engeland komt, maar hebben geen idee waarom hij vanuit Engeland naar Amerika komt. Er zijn speculaties dat hij voor zijn studie naar Amerika is gekomen, al noemt Spencer hem wel Mr. Oxford - wat suggereert dat hij in Oxford gestudeerd heeft aan de universiteit. *In Wren zijn familie spelen psychische aandoeningen een rol. *Jenna zegt over het Britse accent van Wren: "Ik wed dat zelfs een leugen goed klinkt met dat accent". *De baan van Wren zorgt ervoor dat hij makkelijk toegang heeft tot medicijnen en andere medische voorzieningen. In de serie zien we een aantal situaties waarin dit wel heel erg handig is... **"A" schrijft op Hanna's gips wanneer ze gedrogeerd in een ziekenhuiskamer ligt. **"A" voegt groeihormonen ('H'uman '''G'rowth H'ormone, HGH) toe aan Emily's pijncrème. **"A" steelt pagina 5 van het autopsierapport van Alison. **"A" bedreigt de Liars met "Zie je hoe makkelijk het voor mij is om jullie bloed te krijgen?" **"A" duwt Ian van de klokkentoren naar beneden. Vervolgens is Wren degene die Melissa en Ian gaat helpen met medicatie - maar uiteindelijk wordt Ian toch vermoord? **Als Hanna gewond is door "A", is Wren daar om haar wond te verzorgen en hij vraagt niet lang door naar wat er gebeurd is. *Voor alles wat "A" doet is veel geld nodig; de vele plekken waar hij vanuit werkt - lairs - en de vele poppen die hij koopt voor de Liars. *Wren is nog altijd niet opgepakt voor alle keren dat hij misbruik heeft gemaakt van zijn positie als arts en hij blijft maar een beetje op en neer gaan qua baan; hij heeft geen stabiele werkplek. *In The Mirror Has Three Faces corrigeert Mona Wren als hij het woord ''diagnose verkeerd schrijft, namelijk: dianose. Dit kan suggereren dat hij misschien geen arts is? *Als Emily in de eerste Halloween aflevering doet alsof zij en Ben al seks hebben gehad, zegt Ali tegen haar dat ze een dokter kent als Emily graag aan de pil wil. Bedoelt ze hier Wren mee? *Wren woont in Philadelphia, waar de meeste "A" aankopen gedaan worden. *In Breaking the Code vertelt Wren aan Spencer dat hij OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) heeft: hij kan bijvoorbeeld niet slapen als zijn boeken niet op alfabetische volgorde staan. Dit zien we ook terug bij "A": de jassen hangen altijd keurig naast elkaar en alles is netjes georganiseerd. *Wren werd vrijwilliger in Radley Sanitarium toen Mona opgenomen werd. "A" verandert de status van Mona in het systeem en Wren had hier dus toegang tot.... *Eddie Lamb, een andere medewerker van Radley, vertrouwt Wren niet. Eddie vertelt aan Spencer dat er gesjoemeld wordt met de toegangspassen van bezoekers en dat die eigenlijk altijd terug leidden naar een specifiek staff-member. Wren laat CeCe Drake binnen als bezoeker voor Mona en knoeit ook met de bezoekerspassen, het is dus zomaar mogelijk dat Wren hier achter zit... *Ook zegt Eddie Lamb dat Wren nooit met goede redenen op Radley was. *Wren weet meer over Red Coat en Vivian Darkbloom - als hij zit te tekenen, tekent hij een meisje met '''donker haar en een rode jas; mogelijk Red Coat. Vivian Darkbloom was het alter ego van Alison DiLaurentis en hij wist hier mogelijk meer van dan wij dachten... *"A" heeft een goede smaak. Dit zien we als Ezra in de lair van A komt en de pakken in de kast hangen. Wren is één van de weinige karakters in de show die we regelmatig met pakken of nette colberts aan zien. *Er worden valse bewijzen gevonden in de lair van "A" wat betreft Wren. Bij één foto staat "Wren at Radley", terwijl deze foto genomen werd bij de Art Gallery. Quotes Wren: One does not come unfortified to the house of Hastings. Wren: Let me take you to school. We could drop by for some coffee. Spencer: Wren, I have a boyfriend now. Wren: Fine. How about tea? Wren: None of us are perfect, we all come with baggage. Spencer Wren: I used you to get at Mona. I'm sorry. Wren: You shouldn't be, I deserve to be used. Wren Mona: I don't think you got rid of anybody, that's my response. Foto's J034 Spencer Wren Flirt.jpg|Wren (Pilot) J088 Spencer Sees Wren Leaving.jpg|Wren (The Jenna Thing) J083 Spencer Wren Kiss.jpg|Wren (The Jenna Thing) J054 Spencer Diner Wren Melissa Dad.jpg|Wren (The Jenna Thing) J027 Spencer Wren Flirt.jpg|Wren (Pilot) J026 Spencer Melissa Wren.jpg|Wren (Pilot)